Mass Effect: Rewritten
by lovelylark
Summary: This is an adultfic rewriting of Mass Effect beginning just at the end of Mass Effect 2 which will continue on through the DLC for ME2 and Mass Effect 3.
1. Mass Effect Fan Fiction Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kinetic barriers online, Commander Shepard stood at the docking port and watched the Collector ship as the Normandy wove its way through debris to the Omega 4 relay. As they drew close, EDI commenced with the automatic lockdown necessary for relay travel, and Allaya Shepard angled herself to keep her gaze locked on the Collector ship until the last possible moment. Just before she lost visual, a silent orange ball of flame erupted in the center of the ship, just where she'd been standing not 10 minutes before, and grew until it swallowed the entire, massive craft. Then the door closed, and they were through the relay. Heaving a sigh of relief, Allaya turned from the port and headed to the medical bay. Every member of the Normandy crew had made it back alive, against all odds, but those who had been kidnapped by the Collectors and held in the melting chambers had not been in the best shape.

When she reached the elevator, Allaya reached to program the elevator to descend to the medical bay, but a gloved hand with the middle and ring fingers fused together intercepted her reach and programmed the elevator to instead ascend to the captain's cabin. Allaya opened her mouth to object but was cut off.

"I apologize for interfering, _siha_, but there are enough available hands in the medical bay, and you have extended yourself more than others," a warm voice interjected before she could speak. At the sound of the familiar voice, Allaya sagged a little bit and turned a tired smile on the concerned features of a green-scaled drell.

"Thane," she greeted softly, leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Tell me, is it your ingrained observation skills that allow you to predict my every move?" Thane moved forward and wrapped his arms around Shepard's waist, the corner of his mouth twitching in a show of amusement none but those close to him would catch.

"I'd like to think personal familiarity has something to do with it," he replied in his usual formal tone, but Allaya could read the underlying warmth and smiled reflexively, leaning in to give him a slow kiss just as the elevator doors opened to reveal the door to her cabin. Allaya didn't frown, exactly, but a wrinkle creased between her brows, and her expression became thoughtful.

"I really should go check on the crew-" Interrupted by her own gasping inhalation of breath, Shepard's knees buckled the moment Thane pressed a hand gently but firmly into her side, right where heavy debris had landed on her in the Collector ship. He caught her before she hit the ground and swept her up into his arms.

"It is important for a leader and a ship's captain to concern themselves with the crew's health and safety," he said matter-of-factly while carrying Allaya into the cabin, "You spend a lot of time together and depend on each other in perilous situations, after all." Placing her on the bed, Thane sat beside her and gave her a hard look. "But you cannot ignore the needs of your own body, _siha_. At least allow me to look after your injuries before you are off saving the world again." Allaya grinned sheepishly and made no move to get up. It _was_ nice to be off her feet for a while.

"It's only a bruise," she objected on principle but without any heat. Thane didn't respond, merely began aiding Allaya in removing her armor. When all her skin lay exposed, Thane began poking and prodding her more serious wounds and applying medi-gel until all internal injuries were healed up and bruises faded to a yellowish tinge. When that was finished, Thane began running his fingers gently over her skin.

"If you keep doing that with your armor on, Thane, I'm going to have to rip it off of you," Allaya commented breathily. Thane continued to slip his hand over her curved with a passive expression, but his deep black eyes sparkled with restrained humor and something else entirely. Shepard lunged, only just hooking her fingers underneath his armor plating before Thane caught her wrists lightning fast and held them together, eyebrows raised in a flirty taunt.

Snaking her leg up between them, Allaya hooked her knee around Thane's neck and swung him around until his back hit the bed with a thump and she was straddling his waist. She managed only to remove his shoulder pads with deft fingers, but Thane bucked once, jolting Allaya into the air, and slid between her legs, twisting and shooting to his feet as he went. Then, he pressed her back into his chest, her wrists pinned in one of his hands, and chuckled. He actually chuckled. Indignant, Allaya struggled to get free, but his hold was tight.

"Are you ready to surrender yet?" he asked mildly. Instead of responding, Allaya collapsed onto the bed, taking Thane off guard and dragging him with her. In that moment, she took advantage of his surprise and wriggled out from under him, taking his gloves with her.

"Not hardly," she replied smugly. It was Thane's turn to lunge, and he pinned Allaya to the wall. She twisted away and took his jacket. The two continued like that for several more moments until Thane stood equally naked in the cabin.

"I must admit, I was not trained to prevent the removal of my clothing. Perhaps I should encourage the hanar to include this eventuality in their training." Allaya raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think anybody else who finds themselves in your situation…" she paused and looked down Thane's body, her mouth going dry at the sight of his erect phallus, so different from a human male's, "…will be overly concerned about the weakness?"

"No," Thane replied immediately, his voice becoming rough, "And the discovery of this weakness has proved rather…stimulating." As he spoke, Thane moved slowly forward, his stance that of a hunting predator. Allaya responded to his sleekness with a graceful stalk of her own. At the same moment, they sprang at each other, but Thanke was faster. He had Allaya on her back with a knee pressed between her legs in a matter of seconds, but she merely reached between them and took hold of his dick.

While drell have the scaly skin of a reptile, their genitalia were different, softer, though not as soft as a human's. Also unlike humans, a male drell's penis curved upward, like a gentle hook. Allaya wanted to put her mouth on him, to follow that curve with her tongue, but she hadn't had a chance to get some anti-hallogen drugs from Mordin. As she didn't want to hallucinate their time together away, Allaya settled with stroking.

The adrenaline caused by their battle and almost violent introduction into sex didn't allow them to remain at an impasse for long, however, and Thane snatched her hand up away from him, nibbling on her wrist with his pointed incisors while keeping her other hand under control with his. Unwilling to remain passive, Allaya wrapped her legs around Thane's hips and lifted her own to rub her slickened pussy lips against Thane's heat. His throat inflated, and a low croaking groan escaped his lips. Then, just as quickly as before, Thane flipped Allaya over and slammed into her from behind.

Thane thrust forward again and again, and Allaya pushed her hips back as hard as she could, and they lost themselves in a wild, untamed rhythm. Twisting her torso around and using one hand to brace herself, Allaya reached the other hand up behind her and pulled Thane down to her for a passionate kiss. Then, she moved her lips to his ear and whispered

"Bite me, Thane." His responding growl rumbled through his entire body, and when Allaya turned back around, he leaned down and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. Allaya cried out in painful pleasure. Neither of them lasted much longer after that, and soon, they lay in a tangled heap of limbs and sheets, Allaya on her stomach and Thane lying on his side facing her. When they were able to catch their breath, Thane turned his attention to Shepard's face, his inner and outer eyelids blinking in slow alternation.

"How did you know drell often bite their mates during lovemaking?" he asked with mild curiosity. Allaya laughed out loud at that, recalling precisely how she'd learned about the mechanics of physical relationships with drell.

"After Mordin saw you and I were becoming friendly, he decided to have a 'doctor's chat' with me. Then he sent lots of research material including everything from drell mating habits to positions most comfortable for drell and human coitus. He was…thorough."

"You…researched?" Thane asked, for lack of a better way to phrase it. Allaya laughed again.

"It's not like cross-species relationships are instinctual. Also, I noticed you were no stranger to human anatomy, both in bed and when you were healing me earlier."

"I admit I did my own fair share of research, though healing came from...previous professional needs. I've had to heal humans before…" As he talked, Thane began trailing his fingers over Allaya's back, tracing old scars marring her skin. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he said:

"You are a warrior, _siha_, fierce, passionate and strong. I cannot begrudge you your battles, but there is a small, irrational part of me that wishes I could heal these old scars as well." Placing a hand over Thane's, Allaya lifted it to her lips and kissed the palm.

"I could have them removed if I wanted, but it is good to have reminders of certain things, memories that should not be forgotten," Allaya's expression became distant for a moment then she shook herself and smiled at Thane. "Humans don't have the same capacity for memory as drell do." Thane remained silent for a while, turning the information over in his head before speaking again.

"I do not imagine memories that leave scars are pleasant…nor easy forget." Allaya shrugged at that.

"You could also say they are badges. Testaments to my survival."

"Would you mind telling me about them?" Allaya rolled to her side so she could face Thane fully.

"You have revealed the most painful sides of you to me without hesitation. I would do no less for you," she replied seriously. Again, Thane did not respond for a long moment before reaching out and outlining a deep scar on her hip with his index finger.

"What about this one?" Allaya's expression darkened immediately; she didn't even have to look to know exactly where and when she had obtained that scar.

"That one was my first," she began slowly, her eyes distant as she recalled it. "You've probably read my information, so you know I was born on Mindoir and saved by a passing Alliance patrol from a batarian slaver attack there when I was 16. My file would have told you all that, but files rarely include all the information…" Rolling again, Allaya rested on her back and stared up at the ceiling absently, almost not noticing when Thane moved closer and laid an arm across her abdomen…almost.

"The slavers killed everyone before the Alliance even knew they were there. It was meant to be an easy for them, and they had no qualms about slaughtering my father and brothers. They weren't the only ones either. The slavers killed every male sight, no matter the age, but the women…" Allaya's fists clenched, but she forced herself to continue.

"There weren't many females in our colony, for different reasons, and there were much fewer of us than there were slavers. Since we couldn't put up much of a fight against their numbers, they decided to take a little time for pleasure." By that point, Allaya's voice had grown distant and mechanical, but she kept going. "Three of them chose me, and the second was taking his turn when the Alliance patrol showed up. I struggled away from them the moment they were distracted, but I didn't get away fast enough to avoid being slashed by one of their knives. It was deep, and the patrol couldn't take get me medical attention quite fast enough to prevent scarring. Plus, medi-gel wasn't nearly as efficient 15 years ago. I've had that scar ever since." They lay together in silence, Allaya avoiding looking at Thane directly, afraid to see pity.

"You are stronger than I previously anticipated. I never would have guessed you held such memories." Thane commented lightly. Allaya turned her stare on Thane.

"I could say the same for you." The two gazed at one another while time ticked by. Finally, Allaya pushed herself up. "I've delayed going to see the crew long enough. Would you like to come with me?"

"Anywhere and everywhere, _siha_."


	2. Mass Effect Fan Fiction Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Commander Shepard stood in the conference room with the core members of her team in the fight against the Collectors. Once everyone was assembled, Allaya cleared her throat to interrupt any murmuring in the ranks before speaking.

"The Collector ship is destroyed, thanks to the hard work of each and every single one of you. We've completed the mission we set out against, and now I put it to all of you to decide what you want to do next. You are not obligated to stay on the Normandy any longer, but you are more than welcome to stay as well, if you wish. I should warn you that we are no longer affiliated with Cerberus. I've cut contact with the Illusive Man and doubt that connection will be reestablished." Pausing, Allaya looked at the two who had originally been with Cerberus.

"Jacob. Miranda. I understand you originally worked for Cerberus, and I wouldn't dream of interfering with your duties. If you like, I can drop you off at any Cerberus facility as long as you can guarantee there won't be conflict." Allaya made sure to meet each of their eyes and nod with assurance before turning back to the entire group.

"As for the rest of you, I know each of you have obligations and duties you may want to return to as soon as you can. Come to me with your destination, and I will do my best to get you there or as close as I can. For now, my priority is to get any seriously injured crew to the Citadel for medical attention." _I suppose I have to report to the Council as well_, Allaya thought to herself. Heaving a mental sigh, Shepard glanced over the team to make sure there weren't any concerns.

"Dismissed." As one, the team saluted and headed out of the briefing room, all except Thane and Miranda Lawson.

"Miranda," Shepard addressed, nodding at her to begin.

"Shepard, I admit that my loyalties do lie with Cerberus. The Illusive Man helped save me and my sister from my father and encouraged me to use my skills to their best advantage, but I cannot forget what you have done for me either. I was hoping I could maybe speak to you about changing your mind about Cerberus." Allaya didn't speak for several long moments, considering Miranda's words.

"You had to know you wouldn't be very successful. The Illusive Man has been underhanded and manipulative every step of the way. I'll never be able to trust him or Cerberus."

"I know, Shepard," Miranda replied softly, appearing weary and resigned. "But I had to try."

"I understand, Miranda. Let me know if you decide to leave the Normandy."

"Yes, Shepard." And she was gone. Placing both hands on the table, Allaya sighed and rolled her neck and shoulders to get some of the kinks out.

"And that was the easy part," she stated absently, frowning at the hologram model of the Normandy. Thane came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder as she straightened and leaned into him.

"Now, however, you must report to the Citadel Council and again attempt to warn them of the Reapers," he said as if continuing her sentence. Allaya, who had begun to clench her fists, forced herself to relax and drape her arms over his across her middle.

"It's frustrating that they never listen. This is the second time I've warned them then had to stop the threat all on my own. All they ever do is gift me with continues Spectre status and wish me luck, but I won't be enough to stop the Reapers." The anger that had been roiling in her turned icy in an instant, and she became sick.

"All you can do is try, _siha_. It is not your duty to take on responsibility for the lives of every creature in the galaxy."

"I know, but-"

"But you are a tenacious protector," Thane interrupted, pulling back just far enough for Allaya to have room to turn in his arms and face him. "A warrior-angel fierce in her determination to do the right thing. You are my _siha_, and I wouldn't love you if you were any other way." A tender smile tilted the corners of his lips up and he leaned down until their foreheads were pressed together.

"Allow me, at least, to be your strength. I told you once that I would give you all the time I had left. Let me keep that promise."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Allaya murmured. Pushing up on her toes, she tilted her chin up, her lips reaching for Thane's, but EDI appeared at the table.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Shepard, but we need to plan out a route on the galaxy map before confirming destination."

"Isn't the route from the Omega system already logged in the system?" Shepard asked, disentangling herself regretfully from Thane's arms and turning to face the ship AI.

"Yes, but there is a message waiting from Cerberus. While you have broken contact with the Illusive Man, I believe this message will prove interesting as it concerns your friend Liara T'Soni and her mission against the Shadow Broker."

"Thanks, EDI," Allaya responded.

"You're welcome, Shepard." The sphere that was EDI's visual interface disappeared, and Allaya was left alone once again with Thane. She turned to him with a suggestive grin.

"You know, I have a private terminal in my cabin." Thane's responding grin was priceless.

"I like the way you think, _siha_." The human and drell moved briskly to the elevator, and the moment the doors were closed, they fell into each other's arms, their lips locked in a wild kiss. When the doors slid open again, Allaya pushed Thane backwards until his back hit the wall just next to the cabin door.

"I went to see Mordin today," she commented with deliberate casualness, snaking her hand down to unfasten Thane's pants and reveal the culprit of the tenting there. "It turns out he'd finished developing a pill that counteracts the effects of hallucinogens." Her grin turning impish, Allaya slid to her knees, her eyes never breaking contact with Thane's. Then, she slid him into her mouth, and his eyes fluttered closed with a sigh.

Shepard's tongue was slow and methodical as she worked up and down the length of him. Exploring every pleasure spot to the cues of soft groans and hisses, Allaya spent a long time down on her knees, but it soon grew too much for the painfully aroused drell. He pulled back before he spent himself, his black eyes fastening on Allaya's face. Without a word, he reached for her and pulled her to her feet before him. Then, in a flash, he spun her around and slammed her back into the wall right where he'd just been.

Thane's movements turned slow as he knelt before her, producing a knife from some hidden place on his person. With methodical precision, he reached between Allaya's legs and slit open the seam at the crotch of her pants. She shivered and closed her eyes when she felt the cold, hard tip of the knife brush against her sensitive skin, but it never came close to cutting her. Suddenly, the sensation was replaced by a warm, wet tongue pushing tentatively into her folds.

"Mmmm" she moaned breathily, opening her heavily lidded eyes to gaze down at Thane between her legs. She reveled in the sensations for just about as long as Thane had, but soon she wanted more. Tugging impatiently, she signaled for him to stand and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Needing no further cues, Thane pushed inside her and they hissed out moans of unbelievable pleasure as one. With Shepard pinned between Thane and the wall and completely open to him, it was Thane who controlled the pace, and he took her slow and steady. A slow heat began to build deep in Allaya's belly, and she moaned loudly.

"Please," she whispered, though to whom it was addressed and for what she was asking, she wasn't entirely clear on. Then the dam that had been building inside collapsed. There was a split second in which she hovered on the brink, then the pleasure rushed through her system. Thane felt her tightening around him and released his own pleasure as well

For several long moments, they remained languid in the residual shivers of pleasure that rippled through them. Finally, Allaya released her legs from around Thane and laughed.

"We didn't even make it through the door."

"There's always next time," Thane replied with a secret smile of his own. "Didn't you have mail to read?"

"Ah, right," Allaya said, remembering why they'd come upstairs in the first place. Moving through the door and into the cabin, Allaya headed to her private terminal and opened her unread messages until she came to one that read:

_To: Commander Shepard_

_From: Cerberus Information Processing_

_We're aware that your old friend Liara T'soni has been hunting for the Shadow Broker for several aware. We wouldn't mind helping her in that hunt, given the Broker's past work for the Collectors. We recently uncovered some information that might give Liara a lead on where to find the Shadow Broker's base of operations, but unfortunately, she doesn't have much faith in Cerberus intel. We'd like to offer this information to you as a gesture of goodwill despite our recent differences and would appreciate it if you passed it to Liara on Ilium._

When she was finished reading, Allaya stepped aside to allow Thane to read through the message as well, giving her a moment to think.

"Even after you've broken contact with him, the Illusive Man finds a way to push you in the direction he desires. I admire his persistence despite the irritation it causes," Thane commented drily after finishing.

"I'm not overly fond of his machinations either, but Liara…Liara will want this information." Shepard let her words drift off into silence as she stared absently at the empty fish tank in her cabin. _I really should put some fish in that thing_, Allaya thought absently before pushing her distraction from her mind.

"This asari, Dr. T'Soni, she meant a lot to you?" Though the thought was phrased as a question, it sounded more like a statement, and Shepard nodded in response.

"Before I…died, Liara and I had become very close. When Cerberus rebuilt me, it's as if I woke up right after being spaced…but 2 years had passed for everyone else. When I saw her again on Ilium, Liara had…changed. Become darker and more sinister, even repeating something her mother, Matriarch Benezia, had said when she was indoctrinated by Sovereign. She was so wide-eyed and innocent when we met, getting all flustered about how to speak to me…but that aspect of her was gone. She was no longer the Liara I knew." Still not meeting Thane's gaze, Allaya folded her arms across her chest and continued.

"She does not play the same role in my life as she once did, but…"

"But she still means something to you." Allaya cringed and looked at Thane like she expected him to disapprove, but he shook his head. "I understand, _siha_. You did not expect me to release my feelings for Irikah when we became close. I cannot begrudge you your past lovers. I only worry that you invest your heart in a dying man when there are others who still clearly feel for you." Allaya's mouth fell open in an unattractive gaping expression.

"Thane Krios, how could you even think something like that?" She punched his arm none-too-softly. "I'm not going to refuse to love you and break both our hearts just because you're dying." Indignant, Shepard turned her back on Thane and marched across the room to punch the call button for EDI.

"EDI, plot a course for Ilium." EDI appeared just long enough to confirm then disappeared again. Again, Allaya stood and just stared at the burbling water in the fish tank, this time attempting to reign in her anger. Thane's hands rested on her shoulders gently, but Shepard refused to relax into his touch.

"I insulted you, _siha_; I am sorry. I did not mean offense. I just did not want to burden you with a dying man. I see now that was unkind of me." At his words, Shepard finally sagged and turned around.

"You did it because you care for me, and I can't blame you for that." Glancing down, she snorted a laugh then nuzzled Thane playfully. "For now, though, it appears as if I need to change my pants before reaching Ilium."


End file.
